1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-vibration structure for small watercraft equipped with a straddle type seat located on an upwardly extending portion of the deck of the watercraft.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, such a watercraft is of the following structure. The body of the watercraft consists of a lower hull member and an upper deck member made of plastic which are joined together vertically. An upwardly extending portion is formed in a part of the deck member which serves as a platform for a straddle type seat.
The watercraft is equipped with a propulsion apparatus that propels the watercraft. This propulsion apparatus is located inside the watercraft body and includes an internal combustion engine mounted to a bottom panel of the hull member. In addition, a jet generator is mounted at the stern of the watercraft. The jet generator is linked to the internal combustion engine by a propulsion shaft.
When the internal combustion engine is running, the power output of the internal combustion engine is transmitted to the jet generator. This causes the jet generator to discharge a jet of water rearward from the watercraft. Water resistance against this jet of water propels the watercraft forward. Also, during this propulsion, a rider straddling the seat forward of the jet may steer the watercraft in a desired direction.
In conventional watercraft of this type, wherein the internal combustion engine is supported on the hull member, vibrations from the engine are transmitted to the deck member, to the seat platform and to the rider. This transmission of vibrations to the rider through the seat detracts from riding comfort while seated.
Further, when the watercraft is turned sharply, the seated rider will often strongly clamp both legs inwardly to hold himself in place. If the seat platform is not strong enough, the pressure applied by the rider's legs may cause it to deform, which also may detract from riding comfort.